1. Technical Field
The present disclosed technology relates generally to antennas, and in particular to an electronic antenna identification module for telecommunications antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunications antennas that are compliant with the industry standardized Antenna Interface Standards Group (ASIG) protocol (specifications for the control and interface of antennas with digital remote control and monitoring capabilities) and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) (standard for global third generation (3G) mobile telephone system specifications) electronically communicate antenna information to network operators and enable remote control and monitoring through communications cables attached to the antennas. Such antennas consist of the antenna itself, and associated internal and external components. Current generation antennas are capable of communicating information about internal and external components such as: mechanical and electrical azimuth measurement and control; and the serial number, part number, version, firmware, production date, etc. associated with the respective internal and external components. However, current generation antennas are incapable of electronically communicating information about the antenna itself such as serial number, part number, version, firmware, production date, etc. What is needed is a AISG and 3GPP compliant antenna identification module capable of storing relevant antenna information for communication over the standardized AISG and 3GPP protocols.
Heretofore has not been available an antenna identification module with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.